


Dein ist mein Sein

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, LiveJournal, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike bietet Lindsey eine Möglichkeit, um dem Tod durch Angels verrat zu entgehen. Dafür will er aber Lindseys Leben in seinen Händen. Verwirrt und Unswissend, dass der Vampir es wörtlich meint, stimmt Lindsey dem Pakt zu ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble_100 Table auf LJ. Habe hier 80 der 100 Themen in eine Geschichte gepackt und jeweils ein paar Drabbles zusammengefasst für ein Kapitel

****

**#002: dunkler Weg**

„Ich sage nicht, dass es leicht wird oder du es machen musst. Ich frage, ob du es machen willst.“ Eigentlich will ich mich abwenden und gehen. Ich kann es nicht.  
„Und du bist dir ganz sicher?“ Meine Stimme zittert und es ärgert mich, dass er es merkt, merken muss. Ich bin nicht fähig, das überhebliche Lächeln aufrecht zu erhalten, das ich mir mühsam antrainiert habe.  
„Ja. Sobald du deine Gegner vernichtet hast, wirst du sterben. Außer … na ja.“ Spike lehnt in der Tür, lächelt. Er findet gefallen an meiner Hilflosigkeit.  
„Danke für die Warnung. Ich werde verschwinden. Soll er seine Gegner alleine ausschalten.“  
„Er wird dich jagen.“  
„Er soll es versuchen!“ Ich balle meine Hände zu Fäusten. Ich hatte Angel vertraut, ihm meine Hilfe zugesichert. Nun erfuhr ich, dass er hinter meinem Rücken Vorkehrungen getroffen hat, um mich am Ende auszuschalten. Spike stößt sich von der Wand ab, kommt näher. Ich kämpfe den Impuls nieder, vor ihm zu flüchten.  
„Gibt noch eine andere Möglichkeit.“ Er schnurrt beinahe. „Ich kann dein Leben retten. Aber dann gehört es mir. Das ist der Deal.“  
„Das gehört Wolfram und Hart.“  
„Lässt sich ändern. Aber es ist ein dunkler Weg.“  
„Deal.“ Ich schlage ein.

 

**#014: Sarg/begraben**

Panik, Verzweiflung. Ich liege in einem Sarg, lebendig begraben. Ich weiß nicht, was genau passiert ist. Das letzte, woran ich mich erinnere ist Lorne, der eine Waffe auf mich richtet, abdrückt. Bin ich gestorben? Bin ich tot? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß, dass Spike mir eine Spritze in den Hals gejagt hat, bevor er verschwunden ist, ich weiß, dass er gesagt hat, ich solle ruhig bleiben, mir nichts anmerken lassen. Ich erinnere mich, dass er versprochen hat, mich zu holen und dass er noch mal wiederholt hat, dass danach mein Leben ihm gehört.  
Falls ich bis dahin noch lebe!

 

**#012: Bound**

Ich weiß, dass ich mich nicht beschweren sollte. Laut Angels Plan hätte ich jetzt tot sein müssen und doch bin ich am Leben. Doch langsam aber sicher, kriecht in mein Bewusstsein, was für ein Leben das ist, was es bedeuten würde. Ein Leben in Abhängigkeit und Schuld. Ein Leben, gebunden an ein Wort, an meinen Gehorsam, seine gute Laune. Hatte ich wirklich eine gute Wahl getroffen? Hätte ich vielleicht den Tod wählen sollen, anstatt die Abhängigkeit und Rechtlosigkeit, in die ich mich jetzt begeben habe?  
Ich weiß es nicht und es ist zu spät. Es ist beschlossen, getan. Kein Rückzieher.

 

**#019: Sklave**

Vielleicht wird man auch heute noch in dieses Dasein geboren?  
Ich war immer ein Sklave. Eigentlich kenne ich es nicht anders. Ein Sklave meiner Eltern, in die Welt gesetzt, um Geld einzubringen. Später ein Sklave der Gesellschaft, jede Arbeit annehmend, so lange ich etwas Geld bekam, um aus dieser Scheiße zu entkommen. Danach ein Sklave von Wolfram und Hart, abhängig, gehorsam. Später ein Sklave meiner eigenen Entscheidung, die mein Leben beinahe beendet hat und danach Angels Sklave. Sein Werkzeug im Kampf gegen das Böse, getötet zum Dank für meine Hilfe.  
Vielleicht hätte ich den Tod wählen sollen, anstelle der Sklaverei. Spike hatte mich gewarnt. Nicht direkt. Nur Andeutungen. Dass er mir helfen würde, mein Leben retten, doch dann gehöre es ihm. Ich hätte seine Aussage wörtlich nehmen sollen. Ich hatte es für eine Phrase gehalten, den Sinn dahinter nicht erkannt. Jetzt kenne ich ihn. Jetzt, da ich sein Sklave bin. Und er nimmt die Sache mit Sklaverei und Gehorsam wörtlich.  
Es ist kalt, meine Schultern schmerzen, meine Handgelenke? Wund gerieben von den eisernen Fesseln. Ich hätte nicht versuchen sollen, mich loszureißen. Aber irgendwo tief in mir lebt noch ein Funken Widerstand. Doch ich weiß, dass er ihn mir austreiben wird.

 **  
** **#020: Master**

Spike kommt langsam näher. „Fühlst du dich gut, Pet?“  
„Ja, Master.“ Die Worte hervorgepresst zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Auch jetzt kostet es mich noch Überwindung, die Worte zu sagen, die er mir regelrecht eingeprügelt hat. Ich darf nichts anderes sagen. Ich muss jede Frage mit diesen Worten beantworten. Für ihn ist es ein Spiel, das er genießt. Er will mich brechen und eigentlich hat er das längst. Ich akzeptiere, dass ich nichts zu sagen habe, erkenne ihn als meinen Master an. Ich weiß nicht, was er noch von mir will, was ich tun soll, um meinen Master endlich zufrieden zu stellen.  


**#021: Brutal**

Er ist ein Vampir, das halte ich mir immer wieder vor Augen. Es liegt in seiner Natur. Er hat keine Seele. Das macht es nicht leichter.  
In meinem Leben habe ich viel gesehen und viel erlebt. Ich sah Brutalität, beobachtete Morde und Foltern. Ich selbst war brutal. In der Verfolgung meiner Ziele bin ich über Leichen gegangen. Wortwörtlich. Aber das hier ist anders, schlimmer. Erst jetzt bereue ich, was ich getan habe, was ich anderen angetan habe, meine eigene Brutalität. Erst da ich es am eigene Leib erfahre, was es heißt, wenn jemand herzlos und brutal ist. Ich bereue wirklich.


	2. Chapter 2

****

**#002: dunkler Weg**

„Ich sage nicht, dass es leicht wird oder du es machen musst. Ich frage, ob du es machen willst.“ Eigentlich will ich mich abwenden und gehen. Ich kann es nicht.  
„Und du bist dir ganz sicher?“ Meine Stimme zittert und es ärgert mich, dass er es merkt, merken muss. Ich bin nicht fähig, das überhebliche Lächeln aufrecht zu erhalten, das ich mir mühsam antrainiert habe.  
„Ja. Sobald du deine Gegner vernichtet hast, wirst du sterben. Außer … na ja.“ Spike lehnt in der Tür, lächelt. Er findet gefallen an meiner Hilflosigkeit.  
„Danke für die Warnung. Ich werde verschwinden. Soll er seine Gegner alleine ausschalten.“  
„Er wird dich jagen.“  
„Er soll es versuchen!“ Ich balle meine Hände zu Fäusten. Ich hatte Angel vertraut, ihm meine Hilfe zugesichert. Nun erfuhr ich, dass er hinter meinem Rücken Vorkehrungen getroffen hat, um mich am Ende auszuschalten. Spike stößt sich von der Wand ab, kommt näher. Ich kämpfe den Impuls nieder, vor ihm zu flüchten.  
„Gibt noch eine andere Möglichkeit.“ Er schnurrt beinahe. „Ich kann dein Leben retten. Aber dann gehört es mir. Das ist der Deal.“  
„Das gehört Wolfram und Hart.“  
„Lässt sich ändern. Aber es ist ein dunkler Weg.“  
„Deal.“ Ich schlage ein.

 

**#014: Sarg/begraben**

Panik, Verzweiflung. Ich liege in einem Sarg, lebendig begraben. Ich weiß nicht, was genau passiert ist. Das letzte, woran ich mich erinnere ist Lorne, der eine Waffe auf mich richtet, abdrückt. Bin ich gestorben? Bin ich tot? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß, dass Spike mir eine Spritze in den Hals gejagt hat, bevor er verschwunden ist, ich weiß, dass er gesagt hat, ich solle ruhig bleiben, mir nichts anmerken lassen. Ich erinnere mich, dass er versprochen hat, mich zu holen und dass er noch mal wiederholt hat, dass danach mein Leben ihm gehört.  
Falls ich bis dahin noch lebe!

 

**#012: Bound**

Ich weiß, dass ich mich nicht beschweren sollte. Laut Angels Plan hätte ich jetzt tot sein müssen und doch bin ich am Leben. Doch langsam aber sicher, kriecht in mein Bewusstsein, was für ein Leben das ist, was es bedeuten würde. Ein Leben in Abhängigkeit und Schuld. Ein Leben, gebunden an ein Wort, an meinen Gehorsam, seine gute Laune. Hatte ich wirklich eine gute Wahl getroffen? Hätte ich vielleicht den Tod wählen sollen, anstatt die Abhängigkeit und Rechtlosigkeit, in die ich mich jetzt begeben habe?  
Ich weiß es nicht und es ist zu spät. Es ist beschlossen, getan. Kein Rückzieher.

 

**#019: Sklave**

Vielleicht wird man auch heute noch in dieses Dasein geboren?  
Ich war immer ein Sklave. Eigentlich kenne ich es nicht anders. Ein Sklave meiner Eltern, in die Welt gesetzt, um Geld einzubringen. Später ein Sklave der Gesellschaft, jede Arbeit annehmend, so lange ich etwas Geld bekam, um aus dieser Scheiße zu entkommen. Danach ein Sklave von Wolfram und Hart, abhängig, gehorsam. Später ein Sklave meiner eigenen Entscheidung, die mein Leben beinahe beendet hat und danach Angels Sklave. Sein Werkzeug im Kampf gegen das Böse, getötet zum Dank für meine Hilfe.  
Vielleicht hätte ich den Tod wählen sollen, anstelle der Sklaverei. Spike hatte mich gewarnt. Nicht direkt. Nur Andeutungen. Dass er mir helfen würde, mein Leben retten, doch dann gehöre es ihm. Ich hätte seine Aussage wörtlich nehmen sollen. Ich hatte es für eine Phrase gehalten, den Sinn dahinter nicht erkannt. Jetzt kenne ich ihn. Jetzt, da ich sein Sklave bin. Und er nimmt die Sache mit Sklaverei und Gehorsam wörtlich.  
Es ist kalt, meine Schultern schmerzen, meine Handgelenke? Wund gerieben von den eisernen Fesseln. Ich hätte nicht versuchen sollen, mich loszureißen. Aber irgendwo tief in mir lebt noch ein Funken Widerstand. Doch ich weiß, dass er ihn mir austreiben wird.

 **  
** **#020: Master**

Spike kommt langsam näher. „Fühlst du dich gut, Pet?“  
„Ja, Master.“ Die Worte hervorgepresst zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Auch jetzt kostet es mich noch Überwindung, die Worte zu sagen, die er mir regelrecht eingeprügelt hat. Ich darf nichts anderes sagen. Ich muss jede Frage mit diesen Worten beantworten. Für ihn ist es ein Spiel, das er genießt. Er will mich brechen und eigentlich hat er das längst. Ich akzeptiere, dass ich nichts zu sagen habe, erkenne ihn als meinen Master an. Ich weiß nicht, was er noch von mir will, was ich tun soll, um meinen Master endlich zufrieden zu stellen.  


**#021: Brutal**

Er ist ein Vampir, das halte ich mir immer wieder vor Augen. Es liegt in seiner Natur. Er hat keine Seele. Das macht es nicht leichter.  
In meinem Leben habe ich viel gesehen und viel erlebt. Ich sah Brutalität, beobachtete Morde und Foltern. Ich selbst war brutal. In der Verfolgung meiner Ziele bin ich über Leichen gegangen. Wortwörtlich. Aber das hier ist anders, schlimmer. Erst jetzt bereue ich, was ich getan habe, was ich anderen angetan habe, meine eigene Brutalität. Erst da ich es am eigene Leib erfahre, was es heißt, wenn jemand herzlos und brutal ist. Ich bereue wirklich.


	3. Chapter 3

**#044: Hunger**

Schlaf und der Zustand von gedämpfter Wachheit wechseln sich ab. Ich erwache mehrmals, jedes Mal sehe ich mich suchend um und noch immer bin ich alleine. Hat er mich vergessen? Verlassen? Habe ich ihm gegeben, was er wollte und jetzt hat er genug von mir?  
Ein Zittern durchläuft meinen Körper. Rasch schiebe ich die Gedanken weg. Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Wozu hätte er mich mit einem Brandzeichen versehen sollen, wenn er kein Interesse mehr an mir gehabt hätte?  
Ich verspüre nagenden Hunger, drehe mich vorsichtig auf die Seite und versuche den Hunger einfach zu ignorieren. Natürlich hätte ich aufstehen können, mich auf die Suche machen, nach etwas Essbarem sehen, doch das kommt nicht in Frage. Mein Master hat mir nicht erlaubt, mich vom Bett zu entfernen. Eigentlich hat er mir auch nicht erlaubt, zu denken oder mich überhaupt zu bewegen, aber das sind Dinge, die ich nicht abstellen kann.  
Hunger. Nagender Hunger, der meinen Magen krampfen lässt. Aber da ist noch etwas anderes. Ein Hunger nach Spike, nach seiner Nähe, seiner Anwesenheit. Das dringende Verlangen nach seiner Anwesenheit. Der Hunger meines Körpers nach seinen Händen, obwohl die zahlreichen Verletzungen es eine Frage der Selbstbeherrschung machen würde, nicht vor Schmerz aufzuschreien.

 

**#074: Dunkelheit**

Langsam frage ich mich, ob ich blind bin, denn noch immer umgibt mich Dunkelheit. Ich sehe mich um, doch ich sehe nichts. Vielleicht ist Spike doch in der Nähe? Die Augen eines Vampirs sehen besser als die eines Menschen. Auch in der Dunkelheit. Vielleicht sitzt er dort und beobachtet mich? Ich würde ihn nicht hören, kein Herzschlag, keine Atmung. Und doch weiß ich mit trauriger Gewissheit, dass ich wirklich alleine bin. Die Dunkelheit, die mich umgibt, schleicht sich in mein Herz, meine Seele, breitet sich in mir aus und verdunkelt meine Gedanken. Ich frage mich, ob der Tod besser wäre.

 

**#095: brauchen**

Ein seltsames Stechen zieht sich durch meine Brust, als mir endlich klar wird, dass ich ihn brauche. Spike, meinen Master, meine Welt. Ich bin unvollkommen ohne ihn, sehne mich mit jeder Minute mehr nach dem Klang seiner Stimme, den blitzenden Augen, der Kühle seiner Haut.  
Weiß er denn nicht, dass ich ohne ihn verloren bin, nicht existieren kann? Will er mich wirklich hier zurücklassen, mich leiden lassen?  
Vielleicht ist es ein Test … er hat mir nicht erlaubt, mich zu bewegen und doch habe ich es getan. Vielleicht ist er ganz in der Nähe und beobachtete mich, ärgerte sich über meinen Ungehorsam. Der Hunger, den ich zuvor noch verspürt habe, verschwindet, verliert an Bedeutung. Die Sehnsucht nach Spike drängt an die Oberfläche, lässt meinen Körper beben. Ich verliere jegliche Kontrolle, Tränen treten in meine Augen. Ich wische sie nicht weg, zu verängstigt, dass es mir nicht gestattet ist, dass er mich noch länger mit seiner Abwesenheit strafen wird, wenn ich mich nur noch ein einziges Mal bewege.  
Am liebsten würde ich nach ihm rufen, doch ich wage es nicht, die Stimme zu erheben. Meine Gedanken reduzieren sich beinahe ohne mein Zutun auf nur einen Satz: Bitte komm zurück zu mir.

 

**#053: Licht**

Das Geräusch der Tür, die geöffnet wird, lässt mich erstarren. Leere herrscht in meinem Kopf, während ich angespannt den Schritten lausche, dem erneuten Klappen der Tür.  
„Ich bin zurück, Pet.“ Seine Stimme allein ist genug, um eine Gänsehaut über meine Haut ziehen zu lassen. Mein Körper bebt. Er ist zurück. Er hat mich nicht verlassen. Der Raum wirkt plötzlich heller, weniger bedrohlich. Fast so, als wäre er die Sonne selbst, die soeben eingetreten ist. Meine Sonne. Ein Lächeln zieht sich über meine Lippen, als er näher tritt, sich über mich beugt. Sanft streicht er mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

 

**#073: Tränen/weinen**

Ungehindert rinnen Tränen über meine Wangen. Ich kann es nicht verhindern, habe nicht die Kraft dazu, sie zurückzuhalten. Er ist zurück, hat mich nicht verlassen. Ich bin erleichtert, glücklich.  
„Nicht weinen, Pet“, meint mein Master sanft und ich bemühe mich, seinen Befehl zu befolgen. Ich versage. Keine Tränen, die von Schmerz oder Angst herrühren. Es ist pure Erleichterung, die mich schüttelt. „Hey.“ Die Matratze senkt sich unter seinem Gewicht, als er sich neben mich setzt. Ich drehe den Kopf in seine Richtung, sehe ihn an, sehnsüchtig und bettelnd.  
Noch vor kurzem hätte ich mich geärgert, über mich selbst und mein Verhalten. Jetzt nicht mehr. Ich bin einfach froh, dass er zurück ist. „Was ist los?“ Ich sehe ihn noch immer an. Wie soll ich ihm antworten, darf ich doch nur bejahen, was er sagt. Doch ‚Ja, Master’ ist keine Antwort auf seine Frage. Ein wissendes Lächeln zieht sich über sein Gesicht. „Hast du mich vermisst?“ Ich will antworten, doch meine Stimme versagt ihren Dienst. Also nicke ich schweigend. Er streift die Schuhe ab, zieht das eng anliegende Shirt über seinen Kopf und legt sich neben mich. „Schon gut. Ich bin da“, meint er sanft und zieht mich in seine Arme.

 

**#041: Bindung**

Spike grinst breit, während er mich beobachtet. Ich schlucke schwer, verunsichert, hilflos.  
„Du darfst Essen, wenn ich es dir schon vor die Nase stelle“, meint er schließlich. „Du darfst auch reden und du darfst dich frei bewegen. Zumindest hier im Raum.“ Er schmunzelt, lässt seine Hand durch mein Haar wandern, streicht mit dem Daumen über meine Wange. „Sieh mich nicht so verdattert an, Pet.“  
„Ja, Master.“ Ich senke den Blick, unfähig, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Verwirrung macht sich breit. Er lacht. Für mich fühlt es sich an wie Peitschenhiebe auf den nackten Rücken und ich zucke erschrocken zusammen. Er lacht mich aus. Tränen brennen in meinen Augen, ich blinzle sie weg. Spike steht auf und tritt hinter mich, gibt mir mit sanftem Zug an meiner Schulter zu verstehen, dass ich mich anlehnen soll. „Hör zu, Pet“, meint er sanft. „Dein Leben gehört mir, aber ich will nicht einfach einen gefügigen Sklaven.“ Ich hebe den Blick, sehe ihn fragend an. „Warum ich dir dann all die Schmerzen angetan habe?“ Ich nicke zögerlich. Mit einem fast schon liebevollen Lächeln streichelt er meine Wange. „Ich musste erst die alten Bindungen zerstören, damit du frei bist für eine neue“, meint er leise.

[](http://amancham.livejournal.com/29389.html)


	4. Chapter 4

****

**#078: anders**

Es fällt mir noch immer schwer, diese neue Situation zu erfassen, zu begreifen. So sehr habe ich zuvor versucht, mich in mein Schicksal zu ergeben, die Gegebenheiten anzunehmen und mich anzupassen und jetzt verlangt er von mir, dass ich alles vergesse, was er mir in Stunden der Folter eingetrichtert hat. Ich will es, will ihm zeigen, dass mir seine Wünsche wichtig sind. Aber ich versage.  
Frustration ist längst mein dauerhafter Begleiter geworden und Spike weiß es. Er sagt immer, dass ich mir Zeit lassen soll. Ich habe das Gefühl, jemand anders zu sein. Oder die Welt hat sich verändert. Vielleicht sehe ich sie auch mit anderen Augen. Ich weiß es nicht. Spike seufzt erneut und lässt sich genervt zurückfallen. Ein Ruck geht durch meinen Körper. Es ängstigt mich, wenn er unzufrieden mit mir ist. Rasch eile ich zum Bett hinüber, gehe daneben auf die Knie, senke den Blick.  
„Ich versuche es doch.“ Meine Stimme ist leise, beinahe ängstlich. Spike dreht sich auf die Seite und sieht mich an, drückt mein Kinn nach oben, bis ich ihm in die Augen sehe.  
„Ich weiß. Das ist das Problem. Alles ist anders. Ja. Lass es einfach passieren. Du versuchst zu sehr, dich anzupassen.“

 

**#028: Unschuld**

Seine Augen sind trüb, wenn er mich mit diesem Blick ansieht und mir erklärt, dass er meine Unschuld so anziehend findet. Ich bin vieles, aber unschuldig gehört meiner Meinung nach nicht dazu. Ich habe gemordet, verraten, gefoltert, hintergangen. Ich bin mehr in den Grauzonen des Gesetzes unterwegs gewesen als im Licht und habe die Grenzen oft genug überschritten. Verglichen mit ihm bin ich vielleicht wirklich unschuldig. In meinem neuen Dasein, das er mir gegeben hat, bin ich es. Aber trotzdem verstehe ich seine Worte nicht wirklich. Ich fühle mich schuldig.  
„Von der Unschuld rede ich nicht, Pet. Komm zu mir.“

 

**#080: Hemmung**

Ich bewege mich ganz langsam auf das Bett zu. An Spikes Augen sehe ich deutlich, wie quälend er es findet, obwohl er schweigt anstatt mich zur Eile anzutreiben. Auch wenn ich es seinetwegen will: ich kann mich nicht schneller bewegen. Längst habe ich begriffen, wovon er redet und ich weiß nicht, was ich davon denken soll, denken darf.  
„Ganz ruhig, Pet.“ Er greift nach meinem Handgelenk, zieht mich zu sich. Automatisch setze ich mich neben ihn. Seine Hand streicht sanft über meine Wange, dreht meinen Kopf in seine Richtung, zwingt mich, ihn anzusehen. Kalte Schauer laufen meinen Rücken hinab und ich schließe die Augen, lange bevor seine Lippen die meinigen berühren. Meine Muskeln verkrampfen bei der kurzen Zärtlichkeit.  
Die Haare in meinem Nacken stellen sich auf, eine Gänsehaut zieht sich über meinen Körper und ich bin mir nicht sicher, woher diese Reaktionen kommen.  
Das ist Spike. Mein Master, mein Schöpfer. Ich bin es ihm schuldig. Er darf mit mir machen was er will, denn ich gehöre ihm. Seine Hand in meinem Schritt ist dann aber definitiv zu viel. Ich versuche ihm zu entkommen, aufzuspringen. Doch er hält mich unbarmherzig fest.  
„Keine falschen Hemmungen, Pet. Du bist hart.“ Spike lacht leise.

 

**#090: eng**

Wie er geschafft hat, mich aus der Kleidung zu schälen, ohne dass ich es bemerke, wird mir ein Rätsel bleiben. Wie es ihm gelungen ist, mich dazu zu bewegen, tatsächlich einem Hund gleich auf allen Vieren auf dem breiten Bett zu landen, weiß ich nicht. Noch weniger verstehe ich, wie er mich dazu gebracht hat, ihn zu wollen. Es ist egal.  
Meine Bedenken habe ich über Bord geworfen, meine Ängste verdrängt. Er will mir nicht wehtun, er wird behutsam sein. Das hat er gesagt, dann ist es auch wahr. Eigentlich soll ich entspannen, aber das ist mir nicht möglich. Zu viele Gedanken rasen durch meinen Kopf, bis er sie alle wegwischt mit nur einer Tätigkeit. Meine Muskeln zittern, als er einen Finger in mich drängt. Schmerz, Lust, Verwirrung. Eigentlich will ich flüchten, stattdessen dränge ich seiner Hand entgegen. Mein Körper außer Kontrolle, meine Gedanken wirr. Ich bin verloren und ich will, dass er mich rettet, mich auffängt, fort trägt.  
Seine Küsse prasseln auf meine Haut, seine freie Hand streichelt sanft, entfacht Brand und Gänsehaut zugleich. Schwärze umfängt mich, als er sich endlich in mich drängt. Schmerz und Lust kämpfen um die Vorherrschaft.  
Spike stöhnt lustvoll auf. „Fuck, bist du eng.“

 

**#043: Kerze**

Mit morbider Faszination beobachte ich die Kerze, die Spike in seiner Hand hält. Geradezu begierig wandern seine Augen über meinen Körper, bis sie schließlich bei meinen Augen ankommen. Ich weiß, was er vorhat und ich habe Angst davor. Kerzenwachs kann denkbar unangenehm sein, wenn man nicht aufpasst. Einmal hatte ich eine brennende Kerze umgestoßen. Das heiße Wachs hatte Verbrennungen auf meiner Hand hinterlassen.  
Trotzdem wehre ich mich nicht, als Spike die Kerze näher bringt und langsam kippt. Heißes Wachs tropft auf meine Brust. Ich erschrecke. Scharfer Schmerz lässt mich die Muskeln spannen. Doch der Schmerz ist auszuhalten, fast schon erregend.

 

**#081: Klammern**

Spike zeigt mir immer neue Spielarten, die ich zuvor noch nicht gekannt oder aus Unwissenheit abgelehnt habe. Immer wieder wundere, frage ich mich, woher Spike so genau weiß, wie viel er  mir zumuten kann, wann mein Körper auf den Schmerz mit purer, unstillbarer Lust und bettelndem Verlangen reagiert und wann der Schmerz zu stark wird. Immer weiter dehnt er meine Grenzen. Unaufhörlich prasseln Küsse auf meine Haut, rauben mir den Atem, während er die Klammern noch ein kleines bisschen fester zieht, die meine Brustknospen malträtieren. Feuer fegt durch meinen Körper, Leidenschaft und Verlangen, das nur Spike allein zu stillen vermag.

 

**#045: Lust**

Ich bin ein Gefangener, aber ich habe mich noch nie so gut gefühlt. Gefangen in Lust, einem Zustand vollkommener Erfüllung. Nirgendwo sonst würde ich sein wollen, mit niemandem sonst. Spike. Er ist überall. In mir, neben mir, auf mir. Seine kühle Haut löscht die Brände, die Hände und Lippen auf meinem Körper entfachen. Vergraben in meinem willigen Körper, der nach mehr bettelt, schreit. Er verhält sich still, bewegt nur manchmal träge das Becken. Nicht genug. Nie genug.  
Wieder hält er inne, kurz vor der Erlösung. Süße Folter, geliebte Qual. Mein Körper steht in Flammen, meine Muskeln schmerzen. Ich habe Angst, jeden Moment zu explodieren. Das will ich nicht. Noch nicht. Nur noch ein wenig länger. Einen weiteren Moment auskosten, was Spike mir schenkt und er soll alles nehmen, was ich ihm geben kann: Meine Hingabe, widerstandslos und vollkommen.  
Erneut nehmen seine Hände die Reise über meinen Körper auf, wieder entflammt er jeden Millimeter Haut, den er berührt. Gerne würde ich ihm sagen, wie sehr es mir gefällt, doch meine Stimme hat längst den Dienst verweigert und zwischen abgehaktem Stöhnen, ergebenen Keuchen und leisem Wimmern finde ich nicht die Zeit, es wieder zu versuchen.  
Die Erfüllung meines Daseins in grenzenloser Lust.

 

**#033: Gegenwart**

 „Alles in Ordnung, Pet?“ Ein Lächeln zieht sich über meine Lippen. Ich bin zu müde, um zu antworten, sogar zu müde um zu nicken, kann meine Augen nicht mehr öffnen. Seine Hand streicht wirre, schweißnasse Strähnen aus meinem Gesicht und seine Lippen wandern schmetterlingsgleich über meine Haut, wahllos entschuldigende Küsse streuend.  
Es kostet mich viel Kraft die Augen zu öffnen unsere Blicke begegnen sich. Er grinst.  
„Dann ist es ja gut. Dachte schon, ich hätte dich überfordert“, neckt er liebevoll.  
Langsam schüttle ich den Kopf. Es ist perfekt. Ich habe keine Vergangenheit, lebe für den Moment, im Hier und Jetzt.

 

**#083: Liebe**

Ich vermisse Spike. Jede Minute, die er nicht hier ist. Ich weiß, warum er mich zurücklässt. Er will mich schützen, verhindern, dass Angel herausfindet, dass ich dummerweise doch überlebt habe, aber das macht es nicht einfacher. Ich bin längst kein Sklave mehr. Er behandelt mich nicht wie einen und dennoch komme ich nicht umhin, mein Leben in seine Hände zu legen. Ich vertraue ihm, lasse ihn entscheiden, bin sein mit Leib, Leben und Seele.  
In den Stunden, die ich alleine verbringe, denke ich viel nach. Ich frage mich, ob ich Spike liebe oder ob ich nur abhängig von ihm bin. Manchmal denke ich, dass es das Gleiche ist. Kein Unterschied. Aber sobald er den Raum betritt, weiß ich, dass ich nicht einfach nur abhängig von ihm bin und ihn brauche. Ich will ihn, er ist mir wichtig, wichtiger als mein eigenes Leben. Gerade darum ist es so einfach, mich aufzugeben. Für ihn.  
Auch wenn sich ein Teil von mir gegen die Erkenntnis wehrt, komme ich nicht umhin. Ja, verdammt. Was ich empfinde ist Liebe. Ausnahmslos, vollkommen, perfekt. Spike sieht müde aus, als er nach Hause kommt. Ich gehe zu ihm. Ziehe ihn wortlos in meine Arme.  
Liebe braucht keine Worte.


	5. Chapter 5

**#006: Klauen**

Spike stolpert mehr durch die Tür, als dass  er  geht.  Tiefe Wunden zieren seinen Körper.  Erschrocken springe ich auf, eile zu ihm, fange ihn ab.  
"Spike! Was ist passiert?"  
"Schon gut", murmelt er matt, zu stolz um mir zu berichten, wer ihm die Wunden zugefügt hat, um zu sagen, dass er Hilfe braucht. Das muss er nicht. Ich kann es sehen. Irgendein Wesen mit scharfen Klauen hat den Körper meines Liebsten verunstaltet. Vorsichtig führe ich Spike zum Bett, schäle ihn aus der verschmutzen, zerschlissenen Kleidung und mache mich daran, die Kratzer und Schnitte zu verbinden, die die Klauen hinterlassen haben.  
  
 **  
** **#049: Rasierklinge**

Ein kurzer Schmerz begleitet die Rasierklinge als sie in mein Fleisch schneidet. Sofort quillt Blut aus dem tiefen Schnitt. Wäre Spike bei Bewusstsein, wäre er jetzt sicherlich wütend auf mich und würde sagen, dass ich dumm bin, mich zu schneiden. Aber Spike liegt reglos neben mir. Schon seit Stunden und die Wunden heilen nicht. Ich weiß,  dass er mich schimpfen wird. Das ist Nebensache. Wichtig ist nur, dass er  wieder zu Kräften kommt. Und dazu braucht er Blut. menschliches Blut. Nur deshalb habe ich mich geschnitten.  
Ich lege die Rasierklinge auf den kleinen Tisch und gebe Spike mein Blut. 

 

**#015: Sauer**

Spike ist sauer auf mich. Ich hatte damit gerechnet, aber dennoch schmerzt mich seine Wut. Er redet als hätte es mir Spaß gemacht, mich zu schneiden. Als hätte ich den Schmerz genossen. Dabei habe ich es nur seinetwegen gemacht. Ich bin verletzt und ziehe mich zurück in die hinterste Ecke des Raumes, warte darauf, dass er aufhört zu toben. Irgendwann kommt Spike zu mir, hebt behutsam mein Kinn und sucht meinen Blick.  
"Danke", meint er leise.  
"Du bist nicht mehr sauer?", erkundige ich mich vorsichtig, schüchtern.  
"Ach pet." Er seufzt. "Ich war nicht sauer auf dich. Sondern auf mich selbst."

  
**#037: Für immer**

Er hat die Augen geschlossen, aber ich weiß, dass er nicht schläft. Meine Hände wandern weiter über seinen Rücken, massieren verspannte Muskeln. Er sah abgespannt aus, als er nach Hause kam. Ich mag es nicht, wenn er müde und zerschlagen wirkt und versuche ihm dann irgendwie ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zu zaubern.  
Plötzlich dreht sich Spike in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung um und noch ehe ich mich versehe, liege ich unter ihm.  
"Jetzt gehörst du mir", knurrt er anzüglich. Ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf meine Lippen und ich blicke zu ihm auf.  
"Das tue ich doch", flüstere ich. "Für immer."

 

**#039: Ewigkeit**

Zeit hat keine Bedeutung. Zumindest rede ich mir das ein. Ich merke wohl, wie die Zeit verrinnt. Es fühlt sich an als würde sie durch meine Finger rinnen wie feiner Sand. Ich weiß, dass unsere gemeinsame Zeit begrenzt ist. Begrenzt durch meine Sterblichkeit.  
Was würde ich dafür geben, die Ewigkeit mit Spike zu verbringen. Ich kann mir längst nicht mehr vorstellen, überhaupt noch ohne ihn zu sein. Und er sagt das Gleiche von mir. Morgens, wenn er glaubt, dass ich schon schlafe. Ohne Zögern würde ich mein Leben geben, nur um bei ihm bleiben zu können. Nicht nur im Jetzt.

  
**#075: alt**

Zeit ist ein Fluch. Ich bin jung, gerade einmal 33 Jahre alt. Aber wie schnell verrinnt die Zeit, wie schnell werde ich altern? Meine Haare werden ergrauen, meine Haut wird faltig und fleckig werden. Ich weiß, dass Spike deswegen nicht gehen wird. Er hat es versprochen. Spike will bei mir bleiben, auch wenn ich alt und schwach werde. Aber genau das ängstigt mich. Wie soll er mich lieben können, wie soll ich ihn in meiner Nähe sehen und nicht hassen sollen, dafür dass er noch immer jung und wunderschön ist?  
Und irgendwann muss ich gehen. Ich will nicht alt werden.

  
**#096: Entschluss (Writer's Choice)**

Stunden habe ich damit verbracht, das Für und Wieder abzuwägen, habe mir Gedanken gemacht, nachgedacht. Wie ich es auch drehe und wende, die Zukunft gefällt mir nicht. Weder die Option, dass ich alleine die letzten Jahre meines Lebens verbringen werde, noch die Option, dass ich eben nicht alleine sein werde. Außerdem sehe ich die Angst in Spikes Augen. Sorge, die mit jedem Tag intensiver wird. Jedes Husten, jedes Seufzen meinerseits vertieft seine Angst. So kann es nicht weitergehen.  
Längst habe ich eine Entscheidung getroffen, die ich Spike nun beibringen muss. Es wird ihm nicht gefallen, doch mein Entschluss steht fest.

 

**#047: Einsatz**

"Bist du dir sicher?" Spike sieht mich fast schon ängstlich an. Ich nicke, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Ich will dich nicht verlieren." Seine Stimme ebbt ab zu einem Flüstern. Ich stehe auf, gehe zu ihm, lege die Arme um ihn, kuschle mich an ihn.  
"Ich weiß. Aber das wirst du. Weil ich ein Mensch bin."  
"Aber nicht jetzt schon", gibt Spike zu bedenken. "Du hast noch Zeit. Du bist jung."  
"Gerade darum muss es jetzt sein." Ich sehe ihn an. "Jetzt habe ich noch eine Chance." Spike nickt zögerlich.  
Ich weiß, dass ich mit hohem Einsatz spiele. Ich muss!

 

**#051: Ja**

Erneut sieht Spike mich an. Ich sehe die Sorge in seinen Augen, die Angst. Um mich. Nicht um meinen Körper sondern um das, was er an mir liebt: Meine Seele.  
"Ich halte das für eine dumme Idee. Was wenn es nicht funktioniert?"  
"Du hast selbst gesagt, dass es eine Chance gibt, dass ich meine Seele zurückbekomme."  
"Was wenn du es gar nicht mehr willst, wenn du sie erst los bist? Ich werde dich verlieren, Lindsey."  
"Ich werde zurückkommen. Versprochen."  
"Bist du dir sicher?"  
"Ja!"  
Das bin ich wirklich. Sicher, dass er mich retten kann, zurückgewinnen. Ich glaube an die Liebe.


	6. Chapter 6

**#035: Schwur**

Endlich scheint Spike überzeugt. Die Tatsache, dass ich irgendwann sterben werde, ängstigt ihn ebenso wie mich. Wir wissen beide, es gibt nur einen Weg, damit wir für immer zusammen sein können: Ich muss sterben.  
"Schwör mir, dass du kämpfen wirst!"  
Spike hat es getan. Er hat sich eine Seele erkämpft und genau das will ich auch. Aber wir wissen beide, dass es nicht leicht wird. Ohne meine Seele bin ich nicht mehr die Person, die ich jetzt bin. Ohne meine Seele wird die Liebe, die mich den Tod wählen lässt, bedeutungslos sein.  
"Ich schwöre es, Spike!" Wir küssen uns innig.

 

**#086: Biss**

Ich spüre, wie seine Zähne meine Haut durchstoßen, fühle den scharfen Schmerz und das leichte Ziehen, das sein Saugen begleitet. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, aber dies wird der letzte Biss sein. Ich versuche zu entspannen, doch als er das Leben aus meinem Körper saugt, krampfen meine Muskeln, krallen sich meine Finger in seinen Nacken. Ich spüre wie er zögert, lockere meinen Griff.   
Wir wissen beide,  dass  es längst zu spät ist, um aufzuhören. Jetzt müssen wir es vollenden. Schwäche ergreift von mir Besitz und Spike lässt langsam von mir ab. Er beißt in sein Handgelenk.  
"Trink!", raunt er.

 

**#087: Phoenix**

Ich fühle mich verdammt gut. Besser als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte, besser als je zuvor in meinem Leben. Erst als ich den Gedanken fasse wird mir bewusst dass ich nicht mehr lebe. Mein Herz ruht schweigsam in meiner Brust und beinahe ängstigt mich diese Feststellung. Langsam richte ich mich auf, sehe mich um. Es ist dunkel und doch kann ich sehen. Nie hätte ich für möglich gehalten, was ich fühle, höre, rieche, wahrnehme. Unsäglicher Durst wütet in meinem Innersten, lässt Übelkeit aufkommen. Und doch ... Dennoch fühle ich mich wie neugeboren. Ein Phönix, der aus der Asche auferstanden ist.

 

**#016: Böse**

Ich war noch nie ein guter Mensch. In mir war immer ein Teil, den man als böse bezeichnen könnte. Doch nie zuvor habe ich diesen Teil so deutlich gespürt wie jetzt. Beherrscht von bösartigen Gedanken, getrieben von dem starken Wunsch, zu töten. Wütend brüllend werfe ich mich gegen die geschlossene Eisentür. Eingesperrt wie ein Tier, gefangen in Durst und Dunkelheit. Das einzige, woran ich denken kann, ist der Wunsch jemandem Schmerzen zu bereiten, austeilen anstatt selbst zu ertragen.  
Meine Knöchel sind wund von zahlreichen Fausthieben gegen die Wand. Die Tür geht auf und ich mache mich bereit. Ich will töten!

**  
#067: Mächtig**

Mag ich mich noch so mächtig fühlen, ich unterliege Spike dennoch. Nicht sofort, nicht kampflos. Aber am Ende muss ich einsehen, dass er stärker ist als ich. Ich schiebe es auf den Hunger, den Durst der in meinem Körper wütet. Bestimmt hat Spike zuvor getrunken, bestimmt ist er nur deswegen mächtiger, stärker als ich.  
"Lindsey!" Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass er mich anspricht und höre auf, mich gegen seinen Griff zu wehren. "Hey! Bist du noch irgendwo da drin?" Angst klingt in seiner Stimme mit und ich lache auf. Er ist schwach. "Ich hatte es befürchtet. Es ist zu mächtig."

**  
** **#038: Ausgestoßen**

"Also habe ich dich doch verloren. Ich hatte es befürchtet." Das waren seine letzten Worte. Dann ging Spike und bisher kam er nicht zurück. Längst habe ich den Unterschlupf verlassen, streife durch die Straßen, auf der Suche nach ihm. Ausgelacht hatte ich ihn, jetzt bereue ich es, denn Spike hat mich ausgestoßen und der Verlust schmerzt mich. Eine vage Erinnerung jagt durch meine Gedanken. An Liebe, an ein Versprechen, einen Schwur. Ich habe noch immer nichts getrunken. Der Wunsch zu töten ist in den Hintergrund getreten, der Durst verdrängt von Einsamkeit. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass er mich verstoßen würde.


	7. Chapter 7

**#070:  ungebunden**

Der Vampir in mir hat es schon beim Aufwachen gehasst, an Spike gebunden zu sein. Allein das wissen, dass mein menschlicher Anteil an ihn gebunden war, sich freiwillig an ihn gebunden hatte, hat mich wütend gemacht. Jetzt bin ich frei, ungebunden und ich leide wie ein Tier darunter. Was nützt mir die Freiheit, wenn ich sie nicht genießen kann? Welchen Sinn hat es, frei zu sein wenn ich dadurch nur alleine bin? Längst bereue ich meine Entscheidung und meine Reaktion. Ich will zurück, neu beginnen. Aber das geht natürlich nicht.  
Alleine streife ich umher, verstecke mich viel in der Kanalisation.

 

**#062: Schatten**

Ich bin nur noch ein Schatten dessen wer ich früher war und in den Schatten lebe ich. Ich halte mich fern von Menschen, denn ich weiß, dass ich mich nicht kontrollieren kann. Noch immer hoffe ich, dass ich Spike finde, dass er mich findet. Dass er erkennt, wie sehr ich leide und wie ich versuche, mich für ihn zurückzuhalten. Seit ich als Vampir die Augen geöffnet habe, habe ich keinen Menschen getötet. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich es noch durchhalten kann.  
Draußen ist Tag, die Sonne zeichnet lange Schatten und nur einzelne Strahlen verirren sich in mein Versteck.

 

**#084: Hass**

Noch immer werden meine Gedanken beherrscht von Hass und Wut. Mein Hunger, der Durst nach Blut tut ein Übriges. Doch längst habe ich meinen Hass gegen mich selbst gerichtet, habe erkannt, dass ich selbst Schuld trage an meiner Situation und meinem Leiden. Eine Weile habe ich versucht, Spike zu hassen, aber ich kann es nicht. Ich schließe die Augen und sehe ihn vor mir, den Blick mit dem er mich betrachtet hat, bevor er verschwand. Selbst in dem Moment hat Spike mich nicht gehasst, wie also könnte ich ihn hassen? Und doch kann ich dieses schreckliche Gefühl nicht ganz ablegen.

 

**#029: Schuld**

Eigentlich sollte ich nicht in der Lage sein, dies zu fühlen. Ich habe keine Seele und doch ... ich fühle mich schuldig. Eine Schuld, die mich innerlich zerfrisst. So sehr habe ich versucht, dies zu vermeiden. Dennoch blicke ich jetzt auf den Körper eines Mannes, dem ich soeben das Leben ausgesaugt habe. Er war alt, dreckig. Ein Obdachloser, der vor dem Unwetter Schutz in meiner Zuflucht gesucht hat. Langsam, fast sanft schließe ich seine leblosen Augen und wende mich ab. Ich fühle mich gestärkt, der Hunger ist gedämpft. Ich muss mich noch weiter zurückziehen, damit so etwas nie mehr passiert.

 

**#030: Ketten**

Einst hatte Spike mich in Ketten gelegt. Vor einer Ewigkeit, so scheint es mir. Ketten, die mich halten sollten, wenn mein durch Folter geschwächter Körper zusammenbrechen wollte. Die Ketten die mich heute fesseln, habe ich mir selbst angelegt. Sie sind nicht aus Eisen, sondern aus purem Willen und eiserner Selbstbeherrschung. Ich bin ein Vampir, ich brauche Blut und ich töte. Aber ich ernähre mich von Tieren. Meist Ratten, die mit mir meine Behausung teilen. Sie schmecken nicht, aber ihr Blut bekämpft die Krämpfe, den Hunger, die Kälte. Zumindest kurzfristig. Menschen muss ich jedoch meiden. Keine Ketten könnten mich sonst halten.

 

**#046: niederträchtig**

Immer öfter gleiten meine Gedanken zurück. Zu dem Moment, da ich als Vampir erwacht bin. Zu meinen Gefühlen, meinen Reaktionen. Ein niederträchtiges Monster, das sich gegen alles und jeden stellte. Gegen Spike selbst, der mir diese Existenz geschenkt hat, mich erschaffen hat. Ich merke,  wie sich meine Perspektive wieder ändert.  Nicht ich bin das niederträchtige Monster sondern Spike. Er wollte mich los werden, nur deshalb hat er meiner Bitte statt gegeben. Er wusste, dass es nicht funktionieren würde,  dass alles in mir sterben würde, was für ihn kämpfen wollte. Wer also ist niederträchtig? Ich bin es nicht, war es nie.


	8. Chapter 8

  
**#093: Stimme**

Als ich den Klang vernehme, glaube ich zu träumen. Zu unwirklich wirkt die Stimme, die mich aus dem Dämmerzustand reißt. Bestimmt schlafe ich, glaube nur, Spike zu hören. Stille. Ich sinke zurück in albtraumgeplagten Schlaf, beherrscht von Hunger und Schmerz. Doch abermals vernehme ich die Stimme die mich schon einmal gerettet hat.  
"Pet?" Ich öffne die Augen und kann nicht glauben, was ich sehe. Spike hockt neben mir, betrachtet mich mit sorgenvollem Blick. "Bist du jetzt bereit, mir zuzuhören?", fragt er leise.  
Wortlos nicke ich. Meine Stimme will nicht gehorchen. Seit Wochen habe ich nicht mehr gesprochen. Er ist zurück!

 

**#004: Blut**

Ein Geruch, süß und metallisch dringt in meine Nase, lässt mir das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen und meinen Magen rebellisch krampfen. Blut!  
"Trink, pet. Du kannst dich ja kaum noch auf den Beinen halten." Spike reicht mir einen Metallbecher mit herrlichem Blut. Es ist nur noch lauwarm, aber das stört mich nicht. Ich trinke begierig, lasse ihn den Becher erneut füllen. Erst als der letzte Tropfen aus der Thermoskanne in meinem Magen gelandet ist, lasse ich den Becher endlich los. Wärme strömt durch meinen Körper, eine seltsame Ruhe ergreift von mir Besitz. Menschliches Blut. Spike hat mich gerettet. Schon wieder.

 

**#061: wild/verwildert**

Spike steht auf. Er betrachtet mich und verunsichert drücke ich mich in die hinterste Ecke meines Verstecks.  
"Komm, Pet. Gehen wir endlich nach Hause." Er streckt die Hand nach mir aus, doch ich schüttle panisch den Kopf. Ich kann nur vermuten, was er vorhat und ich weiß, dass ich es nicht kann, nicht darf. Er will mich mitnehmen, aus meinem Versteck führen, hinaus in die Welt, in die Zivilisation. Unter Menschen! Das letzte Mal als ich einen Menschen gesehen habe, habe ich ihn getötet. Ich will nicht riskieren, dass es erneut passiert. Ich bin nur ein Tier! Hoffnungslos verwildert. Instinktgesteuert.

 

**#072: Sorge/Klage**

Sorge zeigt sich überdeutlich auf Spikes Gesicht und es schmerzt mich, denn ich weiß, dass ich der Grund zur Sorge bin, der seine Augen verdunkelt und tiefe Falten in seine sonst so jugendlich wirkende Haut gräbt. Ich suche nach den richtigen Worten, um ihm zu erklären, was mich bewegt seine Einladung abzulehnen. Mit zitternder, rauer Stimme brabble ich vermutlich unverständliches Zeug vor mich hin. Spikes Gesicht zeigt nur noch größere Sorge. Er versteht es nicht, weiß nicht, was ich sagen will. Endlich schaffe ich es, mehr Sicherheit zu gewinnen und klage ihm mein Leid, beichte was ich Verwerfliches getan habe.

**  
** **#077: Unverzeihlich**

"Ich weiß, es ist unverzeihlich. Ich wollte es auch nicht, aber ich hatte solchen Hunger und er war einfach da. Ich konnte nicht ..." Ich zucke zusammen, als Spikes Hand meine Schulter berührt, warte auf Strafe, auf Schläge, auf seine Wut.  
"Du bist faszinierend." Er lächelt sanft. "Du hast getötet und findest es unverzeihlich ... dabei hast du doch gar keine Seele. Warum, Lindsey? Warum tut es dir leid?" Eine gute Frage, auf die ich keine Antwort habe.  
"Wegen dir", meine ich endlich. "Weil ich weiß, dass du es nicht wolltest. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Alles. Vergib mir bitte."

 

**#042: dreckig**

Ich fühle mich nicht nur dreckig, ich bin es. Seit ich von Spike getrennt war, habe ich in der Kanalisation gehaust, in Drecklöchern, immer auf der Suche nach Einsamkeit, Isolation. Seither habe ich nicht geduscht und mein eigner Gestank ekelt  mich an. Ich will mich möglichst von Spike fern halten, will nicht, dass er mich berührt, aber er bleibt in meiner Nähe, als würde er den Gestank und den Dreck nicht wahrnehmen, sich nicht daran stören. Mich stört es umso mehr,  aber im Moment kann ich nichts anderes machen als ihm zu folgen, mich von meinem Retter leiten zu lassen.


	9. Chapter 9

**#066: Mitternacht**

Ich weiß, dass Mitternacht ist, noch bevor Spike es erwähnt. Ich weiß immer, ob Tag oder Nacht ist, wie weit die Nacht fortgeschritten ist. Ich fühle es. Ein seltsames Kribbeln, welches Gefahr erahnen lässt, begleitet den Sonnenaufgang und ein seltsames Kribbeln, von Aufregung und Frische begleitet die so genannte Geisterstunde. Es hat wohl damit zu tun, dass ich jetzt ein Vampir bin. Mitternacht. Die Zeit verspricht Jagd, Aufregung, Nahrung. Nicht für mich. Nie für mich. Ich spüre Spikes Blick, als wir uns dem Ausgang nähern, der Freiheit, den Menschen.  
"Mitternacht." Er klingt besorgt.  
"Ja." Für mich wird dies eine Prüfung.

**  
** **#079: Regen**

Strömender Regen grüßt uns, als wir den Schutz der unterirdischen Gänge verlassen. Kalter, sauberer Regen. Ich bleibe stehen und hebe den Kopf. Mit geschlossenen Augen richte ich das Gesicht in den düsteren Himmel und genieße das Gefühl von Wasser auf meiner Haut. Am liebsten würde ich meine zerschlissene, verdreckte, stinkende Kleidung von mir werfen und mich nackt in den Regen stellen, um die vergangenen Wochen einfach von mir zu waschen. Aber ich entscheide mich dagegen.  
Spike wartet auf mich. Als ich endlich die Augen wieder öffne, lächelt er.  
"Komm pet", meint er schließlich sanft. "Zu Hause kannst du richtig duschen."

 

**#091: heiß**

Als wir ohne Zwischenfälle das alte Versteck erreichen, verspüre ich einen gewissen Stolz. Nur wenige Menschen haben unseren Weg hierher gekreuzt, aber sie alle haben die Begegnung unbeschadet überstanden. Ich habe mich wirklich unter Kontrolle. Spike nimmt meine Hand und führt mich in das Badezimmer. Wortlos schaltet er das Wasser an und lässt die Wanne voll laufen. Währenddessen hilft er mir aus der durchnässten Kleidung und kurz darauf gleite ich vorsichtig in das Wasser.  
Ich erschrecke, als das heiße Wasser sich um meinen Körper schmeichelt und für einen Moment glaube ich zu verbrennen. Ich schließe langsam die Augen, entspanne mich.  
 ****

**** **#052: gezwungen**

Ich fühle mich besser, sauber und gestärkt. Damit kehrt aber mein alter Kampfgeist zurück und es kostet mich viel Mühe, mich im Zaum zu halten. Spike hält sich etwas fern von mir, betrachtet mich unentwegt und es raubt mir den letzten Nerv, dass ich nicht weiß, was er jetzt erwartet, was er von mir will. Wieder werde ich wütend und stehe auf, tigere durch den Raum wie ein wildes Tier.  
"Ich weiß was du denkst", durchbricht Spikes Stimme meine wirren Gedanken. "Aber es ist nicht wahr", fährt er unbeirrt fort. "Ich habe dich nicht dazu gezwungen. Es war dein Wunsch."

**  
** **#050: Ausbruch**

Wut steigt in mir auf und ich kann sie nicht kontrollieren. Er hat keine Ahnung, was ich denke. Wie kann er sagen, dass er weiß, was in mir vorgeht? Spike sagt, er hat mich nicht gezwungen? Und ob er das hat.  
"Mein Wunsch?", brause ich schließlich auf. "Von wegen, Spike! Du hast mich gezwungen, einen Deal anzunehmen, der mein Ende bedeutet. Du hast mich gezwungen dich zu lieben! Wärst du nicht gewesen, wäre ich noch ein Mensch, es würde mir vielleicht sogar gut gehen, verdammt!"  
Als ich mich umdrehe, seine feucht glänzenden Augen erblicke, tut mir mein Ausbruch leid. 

 

**#057: Bitte**

Meine Wut ist verraucht.  Ich gehe zu Spike, sinke vor ihm auf die Knie und suche seinen Blick. "Verzeih mir", flüstere ich eindringlich, doch er wendet den Blick ab. Vorsichtig berühre ich seinen Unterschenkel, um Spikes Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Er schüttelt den Kopf und steht auf, geht weg. "Spike. Bitte! Hilf mir!", bringe ich endlich hervor. "Ich will das nicht mehr. Ich will nicht länger ein unkontrolliertes Etwas sein, gesteuert von Instinkten und dunklen Trieben. Ich will wieder ich selbst werden. Bitte. Was muss ich tun?"  
"Ich kann dir nicht helfen", meint Spike leise seufzend. "Das hatte ich dir gesagt."

 

**#025: Schicksal**

Ich verabschiede mich mit einem letzten, eher flüchtigen Kuss von Spike, um mich dann in mein Schicksal zu ergeben. Spike kann mir nur die Richtung weisen, den Weg aber nicht für mich gehen, auch wenn er das gerne würde. Es ist mein Kampf, mein Ziel, mein Weg. Niemand könnte mir das abnehmen. Es ist kurz vor Tagesanbruch, als ich meinen Bestimmungsort endlich erreiche und eintrete. Hätte ich einen Herzschlag, so würde mein Herz jetzt gewiss rasen. Ich balle die Hände zu Fäusten, gehe tiefer in die Höhle.  
"Ich bin gekommen, das Schicksal herauszufordern!", rufe ich schließlich in die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit.  



	10. Chapter 10

**#088: Robe**

"Mut hast du, überhaupt hierher zu kommen", dröhnt eine tiefe Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. "Doch Mut ist nicht das einzige, was du brauchst, wenn du hier bestehen willst." Eine Bewegung in der Finsternis, eine Gestalt tritt auf mich zu. Ich kann sein Gesicht nicht sehen. Er trägt eine schwarze Robe, die mich nur erahnen lässt, wie groß er ist, dass sich kein Mensch unter dem Stoff verbirgt. Mehr kann ich nicht erkennen.  
"Ich habe mehr zu bieten als Mut. Prüfe mich und gewähre mir einen Wunsch, wenn ich bestehe." Tot oder nicht. Als er die Robe plötzlich abwirft, zittere ich.

**#011: Waffe**

Er umkreist mich langsam. Reglos stehe ich da, warte, lasse ihn doch nie aus den Augen. Ich spüre seinen Angriff, einen Augenblick bevor er sich auf mich stürzt. Er hält ein Schwert in der Hand, aber ich habe keine Waffe. Geschickt weiche ich aus, rolle mich ab, springe außerhalb seiner Reichweite wieder auf die Füße.  
"Wollt Ihr meine Reaktionsfähigkeit auf die Probe stellen?", erkundige ich mich nicht wenig erzürnt. Unter diesen Umständen dürfte es mir schwer fallen, lange zu bestehen. Nicht ohne jegliche Waffe, die ich zur Verteidigung nutzen kann. Doch dann begreife ich: Meine beste Waffe bin ich selbst.

**#082: Metall**

Als er  mich erneut angreift, trete ich ihm entgegen und mit Fingerfertigkeit und roher Kraft gelingt es mir, den Angriff abzuwehren und ihm das Schwert zu entreißen, doch als ich mich in einer geschickten Drehung aus seiner Reichweite bringe und ihn gleich darauf angreife, trifft  Metall auf Metall. Woher auch immer er das Schwert jetzt hat, kreischend blockt es meinen Angriff ab und ich muss zurückweichen. Er greift mich wieder an,  Funken sprühen als unsere Waffen hart aufeinander treffen. Funken, die mich für einen Augenblick blenden und  gleich darauf spüre ich, wie er das scharfe Schwert in meinen Körper rammt.

**#060: giftig**

Ich lache auf als er den Griff loslässt und zurücktritt. Natürlich schmerzt die Verletzung, doch töten kann er mich damit nicht. Er hätte mir den Kopf abschlagen müssen. Ich greife die Waffe und ziehe sie aus der tiefen Wunde, die Zähne hart aufeinander gepresst. Er beobachtet mich, wartet scheinbar auf etwas. Ich lasse das Schwert fallen und richte mich erneut auf.  
"Ein Schwert tötet mich nicht. Das sollte dir bewusst sein." Jetzt ist er es, der lacht.  
"Nicht die Wunde wird dich töten", grollt er. "Sondern das Gift, das auf der Schneide klebte." Mein Blick verschwimmt und alles wird schwarz.

**#031: Flamme**

Ich bin noch nicht tot - soweit man das von einem Vampir behaupten kann. Langsam richte ich mich auf, sehe mich um.  
"Du willst also deine Seele zurück?", erkundigt sich eine Stimme aus dem Nichts. Ich nicke rasch. "Dein Wunsch soll dir gewährt werden. Aber um deine Seele zu retten muss eine andere Seele geopfert werden. Bist du dazu bereit?"  
Plötzlich schießen Flammen vor mir aus dem Boden und ich weiche zurück. Ich höre Schreie, die aus dem Flammenmeer zu mir dringen. Jemand verbrennt dort. Vampir oder nicht, Seele oder nicht. Es ist falsch. Ohne nachzudenken trete ich in die Flammen.

**#054: scheinen**

Der Schmerz bleibt aus. Die Flammen verlöschen, ebenso verstummen die Schreie.  
"Mir scheint du brauchst keine Seele." Er steht erneut vor mir. "Das war ein Test und du hast ihn bestanden. Ein Vampir, ein seelenloses Monster, das seine Existenz gibt, um jemanden zu retten. Was bist du?"  
"Jemand der zu lange auf dunklen Pfaden wandeln musste. Gewährt mir meinen Wunsch auch wenn er euch überflüssig scheinen mag", gebe ich mit leichtem Zittern in der Stimme zurück. Dem Ziel so nah. Er darf mir meine Seele nicht verweigern! Er betrachtet mich schweigend, scheint abzuwägen welche Antwort er mir geben soll. 


	11. Chapter 11

**#063: Meisterstück**

Er  berührt meine Schulter und ich rechne mit allem. Schmerz, Licht, Hitze, Trauer, Emotionen. Doch nichts passiert. "Spike hat dich geschaffen, nicht wahr?" Ich verstehe nicht, warum das wichtig für ihn ist, dennoch nicke ich langsam. "Ich wusste es. Solch ein Meisterstück. Er hat sich Zeit mit dir gelassen, hat dich an ihn gebunden und dich dann verwandelt. Du wirst ihm ein guter Gefährte sein. Da bin ich mir sicher."  
Die Worte treffen mich wie ein Faustschlag in den Magen und ich weiche vor seiner Berührung zurück, starre dieses fremde Wesen an, das so viel über mich zu wissen scheint.  
 **  
** **#069: Vorherbestimmt**

"Was?" Leises Lachen beantwortet meine Frage.  
"Dein Weg hierher war vorherbestimmt, junger Vampir. Von dem Moment da du dich auf seinen Handel eingelassen hast, hast du ihm dein Leben gegeben, deine Seele, dich. Er hat dich schon markiert bevor er dich gebrochen hat, dich als sein Eigentum gesehen, bevor du es auch verstanden hast. Spike hat gut gewählt."  
Es kann, nein, darf nicht wahr sein. Das ist gelogen! Spike wollte mich nie verwandeln. Es war meine Idee gewesen, mein Wunsch. Ich hatte darauf bestanden, obwohl er gesagt hat, dass es gefährlich war. Wie kann all dies vorherbestimmt gewesen sein? 

**#024: Power**

"Gräme dich nicht. Es ist der Wunsch eines jeden Vampirs, seinen Partner für die Ewigkeit zu finden, zu erschaffen. Du solltest froh sein, dass er dich erwählt hat und dir die Unsterblichkeit schenkt." Meine Gedanken drehen Kreise und immer wieder versuche ich auszubrechen aus dem Wirrwarr das die Worte in mir verursacht haben.  
"Ich verstehe nicht ...",  bringe ich schließlich hervor, unfähig, den Worten Glauben zu schenken, ihren Sinn zu begreifen.  
"Das musst du nicht. Spike hatte die Macht, dir Unsterblichkeit zu schenken und ich habe die Macht, sie vollkommen zu machen." Damit berührt er mich. Gleißendes Licht blendet mich.

**#013: Nägel**

Wie Nägel fühlt es sich an. Tausend Nägel, die meinen Körper durchstoßen, martern, quälen. Ich weiß dass ich nicht atmen muss und doch schnappe ich erschrocken nach Luft. Meine Knie geben nach, ich sacke zusammen, pralle auf den harten Steinboden.  
Es muss meine Seele sein. Anders kann ich mir die Vorgänge nicht erklären. Weshalb es mich so quält sie wiederzuhaben, verstehe ich nicht. So sehr habe ich versucht nichts Unrechtes zu tun, um eben diesem Schmerz, dieser Verstörtheit zu entgehen. Auch wenn ich Spike anfangs ausgelacht hatte, so haben sich seine Warnungen in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Was muss ich bereuen, büßen?  
 **  
** **#056: Verrücktheit**

Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass es nach so kurzer Zeit so verstörend sein würde, wieder ich selbst zu sein. Es ist als hätte ich zwei Persönlichkeiten und beide wollen Spike. Während die Seele, der menschliche Teil sich vor Liebe verzehrt, nichts lieber will als Spike in den Armen zu halten, will der junge Vampir nichts weiter als seinem Sire gehören. Warum ich das erst jetzt so deutlich spüre ist mir unbegreiflich. Habe ich nur nicht verstanden, weshalb ich Spike so unbedingt gefallen wollte? Warum verstehe ich es jetzt?  
Zwiegespräche in meinen Gedanken lassen mich an meinem Verstand zweifeln. Ich leide.

**#048: Leder**

Der Geruch von Leder dringt in meine Nase, reißt mich aus meiner Lethargie. Ich kenne den Geruch gut. Leder bedeutet Spike. Es ist der alte, abgetragene Ledermantel, der in meiner Nase kitzelt. Mühsam reiße ich mich aus dem Karussell meiner wirren Gedanken frei, gerade lange genug um mich zu fragen was ich jetzt tun soll. Offensichtlich ist Spike gekommen, um mich zu suchen. Aber will ich ihn sehen? Gerade jetzt? Nachdem ich erfahren habe, dass er diesen Weg von Anfang an für mich bestimmt hatte, ich nie eine Wahl hatte? Spike kommt näher, nicht bemüht, leise zu sein. Leder raschelt.  
 **  
** **#059: Zerstörung**

Ich erwarte ihn, als er mich erreicht, den Blick in seine Richtung gerichtet, auf ihn geheftet. Spike hält inne, erwidert meinen kühlen Blick beinahe fragend. Ich weiß was er erblickt, in meinen Augen, meiner Seele: Die Zerstörung, die ich verspüre, die er verursacht hat. Alles was mich einst ausgemacht hat, ist in den letzen Wochen zu Bruch gegangen. Ich habe mich selbst verloren und niemand kann mir helfen, mich zu finden. Meine Stimme zittert, als ich sie erhebe.  
"Ist es wahr, Spike?" Ich habe Angst vor der Antwort. Dabei ist nichts mehr übrig, was noch zerstört werden könnte. Gar nichts.  



	12. Chapter 12

**#097: Geständnis (Writer's Choice)**

Spike kniet neben mir, weicht meinem Blick aus, berührt mich nicht. Nach endlos scheinenden Minuten nickt er schließlich. "Es tut mir leid." Seine Stimme ist nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, zittrig wie meine noch vor einigen Augenblicken.

"Warum?" Ich zittere nicht mehr. Ich bin nicht wütend, ich will nur verstehen können.

"Was sonst hätte ich tun sollen?", gibt er zurück. "Ich wollte dich vom ersten Moment an, wollte dich besitzen. Wollte, dass du mir gehörst, in alle Ewigkeit." Aufmerksam sehe ich Spike an. "Ich bereue es nicht", gesteht er schließlich. "Mein einziger Fehler war, mich wirklich in dich zu verlieben."

**#036: Niemals**

"Was bedeutet all das für mich?", frage ich schließlich, nachdem ich mein Gefühlschaos über Minuten hinweg erforscht habe. Noch immer streiten einzelne Teile in mir um die Vorherrschaft und das Einzige was alle gemeinsam haben ist, dass sie Spike wollen, ihm gehören, bei ihm bleiben. "Werde ich niemals frei sein? Niemals Herr meiner eigenen Entscheidungen sein? Bin ich dazu verdammt von dir abhängig zu sein?" Das letzte Wort ist noch nicht gefallen, da schüttelt er bereits den Kopf.

"Das war nie meine Absicht. Bitte glaub es mir." Er sieht mich an, sieht mir in die Augen. "Ich gebe dich frei."

**#018: Eroberer**

Wie ein Stromstoß durziehen seine Worte meine Körper und ich spüre wie der Vampir in mir zur Ruhe kommt, nicht länger drängend und flehend nach seinem Sire ruft. Ich spüre wie der Sklave in mir sich aufrichtet und die Freiheit umarmt. Ich spüre, wie der Mensch, der sich aus Dankbarkeit Spikes Willen unterworfen hat, sich abwendet und geht. Ich spüre, wie das wilde Tier aus seinem Gefängnis bricht und in die Freiheit läuft. Doch Spike ist mehr als mein Sire, mein Herr, mein Retter, mein Bändiger. Er ist der Eroberer meines Herzens und als solcher kann er mich nicht freigeben.

**#098: Gewissheit (Writer's Choice)**

Es sind die Worte, die ich unbedingt habe hören wollen. Worte, die mich befreien und mir Gewissheit geben. Es hätte mir nichts ausgemacht, bei Spike zu bleiben, weil jede Faser meines Körpers es wollte. Irgendwo in mir drin habe ich schon zuvor die Vermutung gehabt, dass es nicht nur meine Abhängigkeit von ihm ist, nicht weil er mein Sire oder Master ist, sondern weil ich es will. Jetzt ist es wirklich meine Entscheidung, mein Wunsch, nicht ein mystisches Band, das mich an ihn fesselt. Ich bin frei, mein eigener Herr, nur um meine Freiheit wieder abzulegen, herzugeben, ihm zu schenken.

**#022: Leine**

Schweigend ziehe ich mein zerschlissenes Hemd aus, reiße es in Streifen, die ich mit aller Ruhe aneinanderknote. Spike hat sich abgewandt, dreht mir den Rücken zu, wartet scheinbar darauf, dass ich endlich gehe, nun da er mich freigegeben hat. Nichts liegt mir ferner.

Geradezu liebevoll lasse ich die improvisierte Leine aus Stofffetzen durch meine Hände gleiten, ehe ich mir das Ende um den Hals binde wie man einem Tier Halsband und Leine anlegt. Dann trete ich zu Spike, knie neben ihm nieder und biete ihm das freie Ende meiner Leine dar. Ich will nichts ändern, ihm gehören, ganz und gar.

**#094: lecken**

Wir sind zurück und ich bin zu Hause. Genau da wo ich für immer sein will. Hier und an keinem anderen Ort kann ich mich wohlfühlen, fallenlassen, aufgeben. Meine Muskeln schmerzen und brennen, meine Gelenke protestieren, unnötiger Atem strömt stoßweise in meine Lungen und wieder hinaus. Eine Angewohnheit, die ich nicht ablegen kann, nicht will. Feuchte Lippen wispern über meine sich bewegende Brust, strömen Ruhe aus. Blaue Augen blitzen, als Spike beginnt, Schweiß und Blut von meiner Haut zu lecken. Zufrieden und glücklich schließe ich die Augen, lasse Spike gewähren, genieße seine Zuwendung. Meine Hand krault dankbar durch sein Haar.

**#099: Zweisamkeit (Writer's Choice)**

In Momenten wie diesen, wenn wir zusammengerollt, ineinander verkeilt, eng aneinander gekuschelt im Bett liegen, kommt es mir vor, als gäbe es sonst niemanden mehr dort draußen. Spike und ich alleine gegen die Welt in grenzenloser Zweisamkeit. Natürlich stimmt es nicht. Es gibt dort draußen Menschen, Vampire, Dämonen und Nacht für Nacht ziehen wir los um wenigstens ein paar Seelen zu retten. Nicht weil wir es tun müssen, nicht weil wir Buße tun für all unsere Sünden, sondern weil wir es wollen und können. Und so lange Spike an meiner Seite ist, trotze ich jeglicher Gefahr. Nichts kann uns trennen.

**#100: Zukunft (Writer's Choice)**

Früher war ich der Meinung, keine Zukunft zu haben. Die Zukunft war gleichbedeutend mit drohender Gefahr, ein Schatten, der mein Leben verdüstert und beeinträchtigt. Heute nicht mehr. Ich blicke voller Freude auf jede neue Nacht, denn seit Spike mich gefunden hat, habe ich eine Zukunft und mag sie auch düster sein, da ich sie in der Nacht verbringen muss, so freue ich mich doch darauf. So lange Spike in meinem Leben ist, kann mich auch das Morgen nicht mehr ängstigen. Er ist das Gestern, das Heute und das Morgen, Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft in einer Person vereint. Ich bin sein.

 

_**ENDE!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boah ... geschrieben hatte ich die schon vor Jahren, ungelogen. Ich bin nur echt mies, wenn es um's Posten geht :( Aber jetzt endlich geschafft, alle Drabbles auch gepostet.


End file.
